New Surroundings
by AyLee Cambell
Summary: Kagome is a new student to a boarding school, at first she doesn't like it untill she hears about soccer tryouts. this is about her new surroundings at school and how much trouble she can get in and how much her friends can get her out of. InuKag, MS, KoA
1. Tryouts

New Surroundings  
By: AyLee Cambell

AN Hi everyone, I know I haven't done anything with this or my other stories in so long. I just have to tell you how sorry I am for that. This past year or so has been really hard on me, it's like I've been living in Limbo and I'm just getting out. So now that I'm back into this demention I'll hopefully be updating more. Right now I've gone back and corrected some spelling errors and seperated some of the paragraphs. So read and enjoy and sorry about taking so long to get my head out of my ass...

* * *

I looked at the school in front of me. Sighing at the thought that I would be living in a school I entered the boarding school that would become my home. Not knowing where the office was I stopped the first girl I saw.

"Can you tell me where the office is?" I asked looking around before glancing at the girl.

"Yeah, it's around the corner and to your left. My name is Sango Taija." She said "Kagome Higurashi." I replied and smiled slightly.

"Nice talking to you." I added before following Sango's directions and going into the office.

* * *

The office was okay looking. Nothing that a regular office shouldn't have, in fact it was boring. I've seen enough offices to know that once you've seen one you've pretty much seen any office - just arranged differently.

"The Headmistress will see you now Miss Higurashi." The secretary said kindly. I nodded getting up to go see the headmistress. Great, just great.

* * *

It wasn't that bad. Honest! The headmistress was nice. Her name is Kaede and has only one eye a pirate like patch covering the other. I wonder what happened, but I won't ask I do have some manners thank you. Anyway I'm happy, I get the rest of today, which it's still pretty early being its 8:03 am. But I do have to go to all of my classes tomorrow. Sigh Oh well.

I'm going to my room where I'm told I'll have two other roommates. My room number is 5497. That's a lot of rooms! And students if there are 3 in each, that's...hold on for a sec...16491 students! That's a lot or maybe the person that came up with the numbers started in the thousands, yeah - maybe.

After about 10 minutes of me being lost - in which I found out the room numbers started from 5043, weird but better- I finally found my room. Pulling out my key I entered the room only to see the girl I had stopped earlier. "Sango, right? I guess you're my roommate."

She smiled and nodded. "I guessed that after they told me I have till after lunch off so that I can show you around, ready?" she asked. I nodded putting my bags down. Off to explore, great.

* * *

"Soccer tryouts are today!" Sango said cheerfully coming up to me after she got her lunch I don't know how I got ahead of her but I did. I looked up at her.

"You haven't had tryouts yet?" I asked most schools had already done that, in fact my old school had and I had been on it, one of the reasons I didn't want to switch schools - I didn't think I would get to play here it must be a really good sign that I can. I perked up at that at least I could tryout for this team and hope they take me, not that they wouldn't. Confident? Who me? Nah, just tellin' the truth.

"Yeah but one of our players was injured so we have to find a replacement. Do you play?" Sango asked

**_'Do I ever! Soccer is in my blood.'_** I thought but I just nodded instead.

"Great! The tryouts are after school today, meet me out front and I'll take you there. The guy team will probably be watching the tryouts so ignore anything they say."

"Right." I said, nodding **_'Guys can be such jerks, especially when it comes to a sport were both sexes play, always thinking they're better and pointing out everyone's faults.'_** I thought as I quickly finished my lunch. I wanted to go back to the room to finish unpacking, I didn't start my classes until tomorrow and I was happy.

I met Sango in front of the building with my soccer gear on. "You've definatly played for a team before haven't you?" She asked I nodded.

"I've played soccer since I could walk, it's a family thing." I said although that was understating it. My father was a soccer player, and he taught me how to play since I could walk. Hell he bought me my first soccer ball when I was 2 anyone else see how I was meant to play? I have played on every team I could even after my father died, my mom says I have soccer on the brain... guess this proves it huh?

"Good, if your really as good as I think you are I'll have you go closer to last that way after everyone bad has gone we can still have some hope." She said and I laughed.

When we got to the field Sango made me get in the end of the line, so I sat down like most of the other girls were doing and looked around. The bleachers and field were very nice and on the bleachers were what had to be the guy team. Before I could pay them much attention though the tryouts started and I watched my competition.

The way the tryouts worked was that the Varsity girl team, also known as the V team, played against the Junior-Varsity girl team, also known as the JV team, that way they could see how well you worked with the team and then choose the best girl.

I winced as another girl bit the dust- or in this case ground- literally. "That had to hurt." I mumbled as the next girl went up.

Soon enough it was my turn and I knew what Sango meant about me bringing them hope after those girls. They weren't terrible... but they weren't... well... good either.

Sango smiled as I came out. "Show us what you got girl!" she said. I nodded smiling. I would show them.

"ANOTHER REJECT? LET'S HOPE NOT! LET'S HOPE IT'S A SKILLED PLAYER!"

"The cheerleaders sure are mean here aren't they?" I mumbled to Sango, she smiled as I took my position. And then we started...

* * *

Bleachers With The Boys

"Where did she come from?" Kouga Ookami asked as they watched the last girl (Kagome) tryout.

"I don't know, haven't seen her around before." Miroku Houshi said rubbing his hands together.

Inu-YashaWest groaned "If you haven't seen her before than that means she's new, letcher." He said.

"Hey! I merely admire the female body and have to show my appreciation for it." Miroku defended.

"By asking every female if they'll bare your child? That's not appreciation that's just down right freaky." Eric Johnson, theright guardof the soccer team and friend to the three, said.

"What would you know?" Miroku sniffed than turned his attention back to the game.

"She's good. Better than Maruka." Inu-Yasha said talking about the used-to- be captain of the soccer team before her leg was broken.

"She's not going to like that." Eric said

"So? She's good, better than what we've seen all day and better than most of the other players." Inu-Yasha said. The others agreed.

"You don't think Maruka will actually try to do anything to her do you?" Kouga asked in disbelief the other three looked at him.

"Where have you been Kouga? Maruka's been out for a month and two weeks. Anyone that's taken her spot has suddenly quiet the team, some complaining about threats. The girl's V-team is just about as good as our V-team, we're the best in the state together not to mention we've always made it to nationals it would be wrong if they didn't go and we did. And it would be all because Maruka can't take it if someone's better than she is. We've gotta stop it." Eric said the others nodded their heads.

"So it's agreed, we stop Maruka from playing her games." Inu-Yasha said as the tryouts stopped, his eyes never leaving the new girl. Everyone agreed then seeing how it was over and some girls from the team were looking at them for there comment on the player like they had been doing to everyone.

As people waited they decided to do something they hadn't done yet - they clapped.

* * *

How was that? Review please! 


	2. Things to know

New Surroundings

By: AyLee Cambell

AN sorry it took so long with the second chapter. Thanks to all of you who reviewed. Now here it is. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me no own, and I don't have that much money so it just ain't worth it...

* * *

I walked to my first period, Sango was showing me the way -I didn't pay that much attention yesterday. I met my other roommate last night. Her name is Ayame Wolve and she plays the goalie for the varsity team. We all got along pretty well and they even stayed up really late last night so that they could tell me the things I would really need to know about here they are.

Maruka Pona: The old captain of the team. Due to injury she's out for the year. According to Sango and Ayame she was always a bitch but is now more so since she can't play and so she's threatening the players who replace her in this case: me. I'm not going to be quitting anytime soon no matter what she does though. It's soccer! I cannot quit!

The boys team: Seems that they hardly ever clap at a tryout for anyone the only others being...yep you guessed it my roommates. Do you think the school knew I loved soccer when they roomed me with them? Scary thought.

The girls V-team: They want me to be the new captain of the team since I'm taking the old team captain's place and since I'm better than her. This would most likely make Maruka madder but did it stop me from accepting? Nope. I am now the girl's varsity team captain.

Kouga Ookami: Ayame's boyfriend and goalie for the boy's varsity team. I was told that he was hers and to stay away. My reply to that was a simple 'I don't go after taken guys' besides Ayame told me his looks and personality - not my type.

Miroku Houshi: All around pervert. Stay out of his reach at all times or you will be groped. If he touches you - hit him it won't stop him but it will delay him. Sango's exact words. He is also on the boy's varsity soccer team. In fact he plays the same position as Sango, left starter. Secretly I think Sango has a crush on him but when I brought it up she glared at me and Ayame laughed and told me she thought so to - than Sango hit us both with a pillow and that we were crazy.

Inu-Yasha West: Captain of the boy's varsity team. He plays the same position as me. Do not make fun of his name. Or hair color. Sango and Ayame both told me that. They also both hinted that he was single and that they think we would make a good pair. I said no thanks - I hate match makers- and we moved on but I don't think they're giving up. Poor me.

Classes: Now that we covered the important parts - the things about soccer - we moved on to the lesser important. I have to keep at least a C in every class to play soccer - see it's still being brought up- or be put on probation. It wouldn't be hard for me to keep up my grade, My mom wouldn't let me play when I was younger if I got below a B- needless to say I became an A student - just to make sure I could play.

Oh and most important of all - why it's at the last of the list I'll never know - is that practice is after school every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. Even though we don't have school Saturday and Sunday we still have practice. Not that I'm complaining. And our next game is in two weeks. Can't wait! Unfortunately though today is Tuesday so no practice, I can't wait till tomorrow.

So Sango and I walked in to our first period of the day, which was history - I know just when you woke up to! If that doesn't make you want to go back to sleep what does - we just got to our seats. There was an empty one beside Sango's when three guys came up to us. One had sandy blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and a friendly smile. (Eric) Another had Brown hair put in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, and a smile. (Kouga) The last guy had long silver hair that reached his waist, amber eyes and a smirk. (Inu-yasha) They stopped in front of my desk I narrowed my eyes slightly remembering them from the bleachers so these guys must be on the soccer team.

"Sango." The boy with the blue eyes said standing at her desk - the only one doing so.

"Kouga." She acknowledged then turned to me. "Guys this is Kagome Higurashi, Kagome these are three of the guys on the boy's soccer team. Eric Johnson, right guard. (The blonde nodded) Kouga Ookami, who plays goalie - same as Ayame. And Inu-Yasha West, who plays the same position as you (front starter) and also the captain of the varsity team. (Sango paused, smirked and added.) Also like you."

I nodded, since she was acting like we hadn't talked about them I would to. I looked at their slightly shocked faces and smiled. "Nice ta meet ya." I said.

"You're captain already?" Eric asked I nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah they asked me yesterday. I said yes so now I'm the new captain." I said

"Than congratulations." Inu-Yasha said looking at me as if he could tell if I was worthy of the title by just looking at me. I stared him down till he looked away; I didn't let the smile I had show.

"Thanks." I said and noticed that they seemed to have a slight worried look. "What?" I asked.

"Maruka isn't going to be happy you're the new captain. Watch your back, she'll try to get you to quit." Inu-Yasha said,

"I'm not planning on quitting anytime soon unless I'm to injured to play." I said, and I wasn't kidding - I've gotten hurt before but unless I really wasn't able to play - and usually I thought I was others didn't - I played no matter how much it may have hurt. He nodded. "It's good that if you're going to be captain you're thinking how one should." He said than giving me a small smile he walked to the desk behind me and sat down the other guy doing the same.

Well I guess this class isn't going to be as boring as I thought now is it?

* * *

Like it? Review and tell me. The next chapter should be up soon. 


	3. Classes

Classes

By: AyLee Cambell

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't wanna...pouts and crosses arms an' nothin' ya say can make me... suddenly sees a lawyer with a white envelope coming closer. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Alright I don't own them! Don't sue - I don't have anything of value!

AN I am SO Sorry for the LONG delay! I got an email asking if I was dropping the fic and well...I'm not! No matter how long it may take I am not dropping a story! I'll be updating sooner (yeah I choose when finals get close to do my stories more - aren't I smart?) -Hopefully- but I'll try not to let it go that long.

THANK YOU TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED (You make me feel guilty I don't update...heehee...So keep it a coming please!)

* * *

I got through history without falling asleep - somehow I didn't think it would make the teacher like me if I feel asleep in his class on my first day. If they get a good impression from you in the begaining they let you get away with more stuff later on...well this works on some teachers anyway.

My schedule is like this so you know what my day is like:

History: I have that with Sango, Inu-Yasha, Eric, and Kouga. It's not as boring as I thought.

Creative Writing: Hum...Ayame, Inu-Yasha, and Kouga.

Health: Uh-oh... Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Inu-Yasha, Eric, and some girls from the soccer team.

Drama: oh great...Sango, Inu-Yasha and Miroku

Lunch: well...everyone...

Astronomy: interesting...well maybe not...Ayame, Eric, and Maruka - great, just great.

P.E.: YES! Both varsity soccer teams, and some regular students.

Yep six classes a day for us who are lucky to go to Tama Boarding School, catchy name huh? Wonder where that one came from.

So I survived History, the eyes had seemed heavier than normal but I had won the battle of keeping them open for an hour while the teacher told us about World War 2. It wasn't that it was boring - it was just that the teacher had one of those sleeping voices. You know the kind - soon as you hear it you wanna go to sleep.

So okay I survived History and won my private war when I went to go to my next class. Ayame met me halfway - Sango led me that halfway. Only to find out that I had Inu-Yasha and Kouga in my class besides Ayame...perfect. Can you note the sarcasm?

Now it wasn't that I didn't like them, I did. Unfortunately having Ayame and Kouga in the same room seemed to be a bad idea because as soon as Ayame saw him she squealed, she actually squealed! Not to mention she jumped in his lap and they started the 'I love you more' stuff - please god if I ever get that way strike me down with a lightning bolt.

If you couldn't sense it I'm one of those people that is cynical about love - and I was gonna stay that way damnit! No guy was going to prove me wrong and make me do that!

Of course as I said this Inu-Yasha looked at me making a gagging face as he nodded towards the two. I smirked, maybe he wasn't bad at all...

So after the teacher came in and Ayame had to go back to her desk it wasn't a bad class. We get to write and our first assignment was to write about our favorite hobby. If we got assignments like this I was going to get by fairly easily. Not that I wouldn't have mind you but well...oh well.

So next my class was Health. Inu, Ayame, and Kouga escorted me to that class. And yes I am calling him Inu instead of Inu-Yasha. One: because I had a habit of shortening some guy names like that and two: because I felt like it.

Health was funnier than I thought it would be. Oh and this is where I met the pervert. Yep he tried. Sango and Inu stopped him though. So Miroku got only to the "bare my" part before he was beaten up. I also noticed that for all she didn't want to show it, Sango seemed to like him. That made me smirk. I now had something to tease her about.

The fun part was that all of us: Sango, Miroku, Ayame, Kouga, Inu, Eric, Monica (the right back guard) and I were all sitting at the same table, yep they were big tables.

Unfortunately it was health, so we got showed pictures of nasty things - like what smoking does to your liver and lungs and stuff. Gross.

Next was Drama, now I know what you're thinking...well okay I don't but I know what I'm thinking. Am I any good? Unfortunately I seem to have a talent in acting but, and I hate to say this, I dislike acting with an audience watching, yep it's true. I can play soccer like a pro no matter how many people watch yet set me up on a stage while people watch me act and I get nervous. I can still do it but I really don't like to.

I once had a teacher threaten to talk to my soccer coach if I didn't do the play. So I did it...but that background set will forever have my shape torn in it. I'm not explaining.

Okay so we finally made it to lunch where the girls whisked me away from everyone and to the lunch line. Not that I'm complaining, mind you, I was hungry.

"So Kag, how do you like the day so far?" Sango asked and I grinned.

"While, it's been entertaining." I said smiling as she laughed.

"Yeah I guess, it's more like an everyday thing to us, you'll get used to it." She said, than suddenly she wiggled her eyebrows at me. "So do you like**_ Inu_**?" Sheasked stressing the Inu part since I seemed to be the only one calling him that - he said he didn't care the first I said it so I kept it.

"Do you like _**Miroku**_?" I shot back and watched as her eyes narrowed before she sighed, relaxing.

"That obvious?" she asked and I shrugged.

"To me, maybe, but than again I am a girl. The guy's probably don't know." I offered and she seemed to perk up.

"Okay I admitted, now you gotta admit it." She said and it was my turn to sigh.

"Okay he's hot, and my type." I said after we paid for our food and headed towards where the guys and Ayame were sitting in the courtyard. "Vow of silence?" Sango questioned and I nodded, I would keep the secret if she would.

* * *

"So how long have you been playing soccer Kagome?" Eric asked after we sat down.

I looked up at him, the others looking curious.

"Ever since I could." I said - it was true, and I really didn't want to bring my father into this conversation.

"That explains why you're so good." He said and I nodded my head in thanks as I went to eat my lunch. The others talked about the upcoming match.

"Wait this Saturday?" I asked, I had less than a week being Captain of a new soccer team before we all played against another school. We could do it but it meant I was going to have to fit everything in before Saturday and that meant extra practices.

Good thing both soccer teams had P.E. at the end of the day together. "Kag?" I heard Inu's voice question. He must have noticed me spacing off.

"Sorry, I'm setting up what we have to do before Saturday." I said and he nodded and I noticed that the others were walking away. I was that out of it?

"Don't worry about it. If ya need any help you can ask me. Everyone just kinda threw ya into this." He said.

He kinda threw me off, I mean when I first saw him I thought he was going to be kinda arrogant or rude but he seemed nice. (AN he may seem kinda OOC.)

We walked back towards the main building and were inside before he said anything else but he turned and smirked at me before we caught up with the others.

I felt him pull on my arm as he stopped. "Your next period is Astronomy huh?" he said and I looked at him, my eyes narrowed a little as I nodded.

Just how did he know what I had next, "Maruka has that class but so do Ayame and Eric. She might try something or threaten you so be careful." He said before walking away and leaving me at the door of my classroom.

Cute ass.

Damnit!

* * *

Astronomy went fairly well except I did get a note. I'll give you one guess who wrote it and if you said Ayame your wrong.

It read:

**_Look you Hussy;_** Do people even use the word hussy anymore? I wondered.

**_If you want to stay in one piece quit the team. Somehow you made captain, big whoop. They must be desperate without the old captain there to have given the position to a new student. You may think your good but I know your not and if you don't want to be wearing a cast come Saturday than give it up. You're pathetic and I will take you out. Hope you don't need your right wrist to much - it will be the first to go. _**

If you don't believe I'll follow through with this threat ask others that used to be on the team. The supposed replacements for the best captain ever. They all quit because their injuries stopped them from playing.

And don't start thinking your special, I'll get you and make you the biggest example of them all. There will not be anything left of you if you don't quit today. I'll be making sure to find out if you do or don't and if you don't well...hope your parents are okay with visiting you. The grave kinda makes it hard for you to visit them.

M.

-You're nothing but another whore who got in my way. Stay away from the Varsity soccer teams, boy and girl, and don't go near Inu-Yasha. Otherwise you're just dragging out your punishment. Have fun - I know I will.

Okay. That was creepy, and I bet she has mental problems. I wonder if I should show this to the others. They wouldn't try to talk me out of staying on the team right? Or tell one of the teachers or worse the coach? I wasn't going to quit the team, not over some stupid threat. Okay maybe that might be dumb but I loved soccer and it wasn't like I could tell a teacher. The note hinted at who wrote it but it never said - it would never hold as hard evidence.

So when the others asked if anything eventful happened, I used my acting skills and said no. Ayame and Eric looked at me. They must have seen me reading something, damnit! So I decided to get their heads away from it.

"We have P.E. next come on!" I said putting as much excitement as I could, without sounding fake, into my voice. It worked and they lead me to the P.E. room. I walked into the locker room with Sango and Ayame beside me. As we were getting dressed I found out that Ayame hadn't been distracted.

"What did it say in the note?" she asked me straight out, right after I put on my sports bra. I looked at her about to say that it wasn't what she thought it was when I saw she was holding both my shirts. Meaning if I wanted to wear a shirt I was going to have to talk. I frowned.

"Your cruel." I said but relented. "Okay she threatened me. But I don't really care cuz I love soccer and some homicidal cracker case isn't going to stop me from playing." I said.

I watched as they cracked up laughing at my 'homicidal cracker case' joke. Problem was that there was every chance Maruka did have mental problems, and that meant she might carry through her threat. But in the meantime I wasn't going to be overly paranoid. Of course you can only be paranoid if there was nothing after you and apparently today was my only safe day.

But if this was my safe day than I was going to get in some hard practicing. "You guys can run two miles right?" I said and their laughter stopped.

"You're kidding me." Ayame said and I grinned.

"You and Inu-Yasha are too much alike." Sango muttered as we went to load up the girls. Best things about this PE were that the teacher let the soccer teams practice what they wanted.

What I wanted was to run two miles, go take a shower, and go to sleep. I was going to need it to be ready by Saturday...

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you like it - if you do Review. It may not seem like it but it actually does make me write faster (scary thought - if I took this long with them how long would it take without them? Ya don't wanna know!)

I'm going to be putting out a new Inu-Yasha one soon it's a sort of futuristic military on that I'm currently working on. The worst thing with my mind is that I keep getting new ideas and don't have enough time to go back to old ones before a new one hits. But just remember I'm not giving up on any of my stories.

Oh anyone reading TT18 story it's on hold until I revise it. So I haven't even given up on that on. Course you do realize that these don't even scratch my bin of story ideas I have written down?

Oh yeah again. If anyone has any complaints about spelling and grammar - I suck at it. I'll tell ya that now so it probably wont do ya any good pointin' out I can't spell, type, or whatever else. If it really bothers you. Copy and past it to something with spell check. Thanx

Review please!

Actually here is a little sneak peak at intergalactic (I think that's what I'm gonna call it) Tell me what you think of it and if you wanna see it on it's own.

Remember this is the draft - I typed this first copy an hour ago.

Review!

* * *

Lt. Colonel Kagome Higurashi smirked as she landed her Aircraft Fighter, commonly called a fighter to most, and her smirk grew wider when the flight commander's voice congratulated her on beating her old record for the course. Her old record happened to be the best they had seen yet and now she had just topped it. It felt good to be her, she was the best pilot they had and her brother was on his way back. Life was good.

As Kagome stepped out of her fighter, Major Sango Taiji walked up to her. The two had been friends since they had met, which was two. "What?" Sango asked, seeing the smile on her friend's face. Sango hadn't been in the best of moods lately. The end of the two-year war had been over for a month now yet some soldiers were still on the planet. They were alive - they knew that but Miroku, Kagome's brother and Sango's fiancée, had yet to be reassigned back to the Moon. Since the wars end they had more free time than ever before and that left Sango in more bad moods than good without him. Everyone was treading lightly around her these days, not knowing what might spark her temper.

Kagome's smile turned into a grin and her blue-gray eyes sparkled. "I beat my score." She said tilting her head towards her fighter so Sango knew what she was talking about. "And I got better news." She added, trying to loosen her friend up. Sango crossed her arms leaning against one of the walls a smirk forming on her face. Kagome held all the records you could get for flying, Sango in second, yet it never bothered her. "Really? What could be better news than your score?" Sango teased.

"Miroku and the rest of the moon base's men are on their way back." Kagome said, watching Sango's face closely but already knowing what her reaction was going to be.

Sango straightened, a grin forming on her lips. "Finally!" she said with enthusiasm. She brushed any imaginary lint off her pilot uniform, a form fitting spandex like uniform, and looked at Kagome. "Now that you've told me the news, Colonel, can we change and get some food?" Sango asked shorting Kagome's rank to one word, as most people did.

"Thought you'd never ask." Kagome said and they both marched to the locker rooms, feet in step and left foot first as all trained military do.

* * *

"So what's the Moon like? I haven't been stationed there yet." Inu asked looking at Miroku, who grinned. "It's awesome; there is just no other way to put it. I grew up there almost my whole life. I was trained there and it's always been home to me, it'll be your home too. It's like a colony except everyone has a tie to the military so there is little to no crime and everyone's friendly and respectful." Miroku said and Inu nodded. "Sounds good." He said, but almost anything sounded good after getting back from war. "Yeah, and I can see Sango again." Miroku said a silly grin appearing on his face. Inu groaned, being a roommate on the spaceship to the moon wasn't all that nice. 


	4. Getting to know you

Getting To Know You

By: AyLee Cambell

(And yes, I am still alive...)

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this, and if you try to sue me all you're going to be doing is paying a huge bill to get...well, not that much. you'll get the $25 dollersI have on me - I'll most likely have spent it by then though - and my cell bill, my rent bill, my internet bill, and my cable bill and then I'll be living with you. Hey - do you think you want to? Cause if you do that might not be such a bad thing... (except you could be a total jerk and thenwhere wouldI be?) Anyway.I don't own,and I'm in no way making money from doing this. 

Have fun reading this.

And here is the message I wrote in the spell checkedchapter one:

AN Hi everyone, I know I haven't done anything with this or my other stories in so long. I just have to tell you how sorry I am for that. This past year or so has been really hard on me, it's like I've been living in Limbo and I'm just getting out. So now that I'm back into this demention I'll hopefully be updating more. Right now I've gone back and corrected some spelling errors and seperated some of the paragraphs. So read and enjoy and sorry about taking so long to get my head out of my ass...

* * *

I woke up to a loud buzzing sound. Groaning I pulled the covers over my head, then my pillow when I still heard the annoying sound. The buzzing was interrupted by something that could only horribly resemble singing if it were a dying screeching cat that had a whine like nails on a chalkboard. No, sorry, that would actually sound better, not to mention whoever was attempting to sing was tone deaf and badly off key. It was torture.

"What the hell is that?" I moaned, then quickly added, "And shut it off!"

Ayame's voice reached my ears, right after that god awful noise stopped, guess I know who it was. Remind me never to be in the same room with her if she decided to do that again. I don't think my eardrums could handle it. Humm, maybe we could get her to sing to the other team right before a game. It was just a thought…

"It's the alarm clock Kag! And it's time to get up, come on, don't you want to go for a run, go eat breakfast, read something, or do something?" she asked, her voice sounding hyper.

My eyes narrowed as I pulled back the covers to glare at her. She was way too perky in the morning. And perky must be destroyed. My voice was thick with sleep when I asked the question that would decide whether she lived or died.

"What time is it?"

Ayame suddenly became quiet. And I knew exactly what that meant.

My voice was low and deadly as I asked the question again. "What time is it exactly?"

"5:15" Ayame said, an uneasy smile on her face, as if she realized that she was walking into a dangerous territory.

My eyes closed. Now, to explain a few things. I love going jogging, I really do – in fact I'm kinda obsessed. But there is only one thing that will come before it, and that is sleep. I am in no way a morning person, so when someone wakes me 3 hours before I have to get up, well, I get a "testy."

"AYAME WOLVE!" I yelled, throwing the covers off and jumping down from my bunk, ready to maim my friend and nut of a roommate. How could they have possibly roomed me with a morning person?

She took off running, throwing the door open and running into the hall but that didn't stop me from running after her. She was going to pay.

"GET BACK HERE WOLVE, THE MORE YOU RUN THE MORE PAINFUL IT'S GONNA BE! COME BACK HERE AND TAKE IT LKE A GIRL! IT WONT HURT TOO BADLY!" My voice could be heard almost everywhere on the floor, or at least that's what I figured since doors opened to check out what I was screaming about.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of chasing Ayame around – she was really fast when she had a good reason to be – I finally dragged the bruised girl into our room and shut the door. 

"Now, never wake me up again – unless it's the time I okayed the night before." I told her as I crawled back into my bed. I had about 2hours and 30 minutes left and I wasn't going to waste them.

* * *

"So how is it that you didn't wake up with all the drama this morning?" I asked Sango as we were walking towards our class. 

"Earplugs. I learned a long time ago about Ayame's morning habits and there is no way I would still be able to hear if I listened to that singing every morning." She told me.

I glared at her. "And you didn't think to warn me about it?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Trust me when I say that you wouldn't believe it till you heard it. There is no way you would have ever believed that a human being could make those sounds unless you heard them for yourself."

Well, okay, that was true. I had never, ever, thought those sounds were humanly possible, and if she had tried to describe it – well she would have never been able to describe that to the full extent that it was. Never.

* * *

History. Wow, great joy there. 

Okay it was boring – don't tell me that you could have possibly guessed that.

But we – Sango, Kouga, Eric, Inu, and I, passed notes throughout the entire period and the teacher never caught on. It was somewhat interesting to see the byplay between those four. They like to insult one another yet they all seem to know it's just a joke and not to take it personally.

Like, for example, Kouga and Inu. By the way they interact, you might think they hate each other but if you knew them you'd realize that they are best friends.

With them there the period wasn't nearly as boring as it could have been, and I was grateful. History first thing in the morning is never a good idea. Especially when people are still tired from chasing their roommate around.

Creative writing, well, I spent most of the period glaring at the back of a nervous Ayame.

Then, after that I had to stop for about ten minutes while I explained to a confused Inu. Then I started glaring at her again. It was interesting to see her shuffling in her chair for an hour.

I was so going to make her pay in P.E.

So maybe I do keep a grudge, and maybe I do believe in the whole, 10-fold thing. But I bet after today she wont be waking me up at that god awful time again.

* * *

Lunch came around soon enough. 

Yes, I am skipping health and drama. But fine, I'll give you a few details. Health was gross pictures about your liver – not something you want to remember while eating lunch.

Drama, well I am SO thankful Ayame is not in this class. The teacher said we were going to be starting on a musical. I almost fainted in relief when I remembered that Ayame wasn't in this class. That is after I almost had a panic attack thinking that she was. Sang, and Inu looked amused, until they were told that they had to sing.

Well, okay, everyone has to sing – but that includes them.

So, back to lunch.

I looked at the glop that was supposed to be the vegetables and wondered about how it was that everything else could be gourmet food but the veggies just didn't cut it.

"So no incidents that Maruka could be blamed for?" Eric asked as he sat down.

"Not so far, but we're keeping our eyes open. We think it might be happening soon, she usually tries to strike before they get to play in the game so since she only has a few days left it should be soon." Sango said.

I nodded. "Yep, yep." I said as I scooped up some peaches on my spoon. Peaches!

"How is it that you're so calm about you're upcoming doom?" Kouga asked and everyone stopped and turned to look at him.

Inu, Ayame, and Sango all hit him upside the head.

"Because." I stated dryly. "I wasn't looking at it as my upcoming doom. But now, thanks to you, I'm starting to."

"Oops." He said and started eating. Probably so he wouldn't say anything else that was stupid.

* * *

On my way to Astronomy I was starting to get slightly paranoid. Would she really do something to me? Well, okay, I knew she was, she did after all have mental problems – pretty sure of it. 

When I got to the class I got the biggest shock – she wasn't there. I almost when into panic overdrive. If she wasn't here, then where was she? Was she somewhere in the school, setting up a trap or an accident so that I would be hurt?

Crap.

The whole period I couldn't sit still for long.

When it was over I grabbed Ayame. I didn't care about this morning as much as the fact that I wasn't going anywhere without someone else. No one knew what could happen to me if I ended up in an abandoned area.

I dragged her with me to the locker rooms, she was practically glued to my side, and I wouldn't let her go.

"Kag!" She complained. "I can't feel my arm, and I can't walk properly with you holding on so tight."

"Shut up, it's you're boyfriend's fault I've gone into paranoid mode so you're gonna have to deal with it until I feel better damnit!" I told her as I scanned every which way. Nothing was going to get me.

"Fine." She huffed. I think she got that this was part of the punishment for this morning as well as that it was her responsibility to take care of me because it was her guy's fault I was this way. It's in the girl code. And yes, we do have a girl code; we just don't talk about it much.

* * *

So there is the new chapter, hope you like it. If you do you should review and if you don't you should review, if you feel absolutely nothing you should review. (See a pattern?) 

So maybe, you should review.

Anyway, I will try really hard to review fast. And I'll be working on my Rogue/Remy story too.

Thanks for your support

- AyLee


End file.
